I'll find my own way
by learntolive
Summary: Voldemort is recruiting new Death Eaters, and each one has a task to perform first, but one girl is caught in the middle of good and evil, which side will she choose? really bad at summaries, just come in and read, tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Never before have I known love, I never had a friend, I lived alone in a big mansion, a family fostering me until I could finally leave them. I stayed with the house elves, never knowing a bed, I served the family as they bid me to, I did it all with a smile and then I would come to my corner every night and cry.

I was three when it happened, the fire at my home. It killed everyone in my family, all save me. No one knows how I survived, but I have dreams some nights about it. All I can see is smoke and then a huge scruffy brown dog takes me out of my room and far away from the house, she leaves me and goes back into the house, but she never returns. I wake up sweating and breathing hard. I can remember that dog, she belonged to my family, scooter, she was always with me, I can remember. Always with us on the family outings, and there for us in the last few minutes that remained of us as a family.

The firemen had arrived to late to save the house, it was destroyed and now a smothering pile of ashes. I cried by the weeping willow in our front yard. I cried for the lost love, my family, and the dog. The fireman took me away from my house and I was taken to the station, a woman cleaned me up and dressed me, she sung me to sleep and when I woke up I was somewhere I knew, a house I had played in all the time. The lady of the house came into my room and gave me some juice. I fell back to sleep and they days passed slowly.

Once I had stopped crying constantly I was given to the house elves for them to take care of me, and made to live and work like them. By the time I was ten I was living a miserable life and wishing I had my family back and that dog I dreamed of so often. My birthdays were never celebrated, save for one, my eleventh. I got a cookie, I never understood why this was, but I accepted it gratefully, my first treat in years.

One evening I was called into the parlor. I went grudgingly, knowing I would have to do something awful. I opened the door and poked my head inside.

"Come in Olivia." the man of the house said with a slick voice. I walked in, my eyes passing from his to the Lady's and then lastly to his son's eyes. He smiled lightly at me, he smiled out of pity, I glared at him.

I was finally standing in front of the mans chair, nervous at what might happen to me, I twirled my greasy, dirty hair in my finger and rubbed my left hand off on my soot covered apron, making it all the more dirty, and not cleaning it as was my intention.

"A letter came for you." he said kindly.

"A letter? For me?" I asked him stunned, not believing him.

"Yes, here." he handed it to me and I took it greedily, I plopped myself onto the floor, not caring that I would have to clean it up later from the dirt that would now be there. I ripped open the letter and stumbled through reading it. I looked up at them once I was done. They were smiling at me kindly.

"What does it mean?" I asked standing and handing the letter back to him.

"You are going to hogwarts." he said simply.

"I have to go?"

"Don't you want to?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"I don't know. What is it?"

"A wizarding school."

"That means I'm a witch then doesn't it?" I asked unsure of this whole thing.

"Indeed that is what it means." the Lady said standing and coming over to me.

"Wow... thats nifty." I said filled with glee now.

"Yes, we will take you shopping tomorrow." she said smiling at me.

"Shopping?" I was in awe, they had never taken me shopping before, this would be a new experience for me.

"Yes, now come, you need a bath dear." she grabbed my hand and walked me out of the room and up to the bathroom, her bathroom, it was pretty and pink. A fluffy carpet under my bare, dirty feet. She took off my clothes and the cloth around my head, she turned on the water and put me in the tub. Years of dirt were washed off of me, and my honey brown hair was finally seen. My skin was pale, paler than I had remembered it, but that was from years of remaining inside. I was frail, each of my ribs could be seen and my backbone was clearly there too. The lady frowned at how thin I was, but she said nothing and put wonderful smelling soaps on me. She wrapped me in a towel and walked me out into her room.

She dressed me in pajamas and walked me down the hall to a purple room. "Wow" I gasped, I had never seen this room before.

"It was for my daughter, but she died in childbirth." she said softly walking us over to the huge bed in the middle of the room. I didn't say anything, I had never known and I didn't feel right saying anything so I just nodded. We sat down and she talked to me for a while, I didn't really say anything to her, but I was just grateful for a human's company for once. I laid down on the fluffy pillows and fell asleep waiting for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light broke though the lavender curtains and I sat there watching the sun come up, being used to waking up hours before everyone else was normally awake. I stood up and walked to the closet, dresses and more dresses. I didn't know what to put on. There was a knock on my door and the Lady came in.

"I bought you this." she said holding up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I smiled and took them in my hands.

"Thank you." I said happily and then put the outfit on. We went shopping that afternoon and I was allowed to buy what I wanted. I was never so happy in my life, and then we went home.

School came quickly and the years passed by, I was never allowed in that room again, and was living my normal life again when I went home, serving the family, in all their 'glory'.

I waited up one night, the night before my sixth year at the school, I waited up for the son to come home from a party, a party I should have been to, but I was forced to work. No one knew that I lived with them, they didn't even know about this, I made up my family, the family I could remember and dreamed of. Only he knew, but he never mentioned it. And so I waited, waited for him to come home and tell me about it and my friends.

By three o'clock he came sauntering in, I was standing there waiting for him. "How was the Party Dra?" I asked before the door was even closed.

"Good." he grumbled shuffling over to me. He smiled, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, oh how I wished I was there. "You been up all night waiting haven't you Liv." he said cheekily.

"As always." I said walking into the parlor, in my tattered robe and worn slippers. I plopped myself down in a chair and watched him come into the room his steps swerving around. I rolled my eyes at him, wishing his parents could see him like this.

"So how's it been at home." he asked, his words slurred.

"Fine, nothing unusual, just cleaning and cooking." I stated looking at the fire. I hated to see him drunk, he never got violent, I just cared for him too much to see him like that. It was always strange though, caring for someone who never really treated you in the best way, but I cared, it couldn't be any simpler.

"Potter was there." he stated, I knew he was looking at me, wanting to see my reaction.

"Thats nice." I said, brushing it off.

"I know you like him Liv, but why?" he said standing up and walking over to me. "Why do you like him when you could have me?" he was standing over me, but I wasn't looking at him.

"I don't like him." I lied, hoping he would leave.

"But you like me, don't you Liv, I know you do, I see the way you look at me, you can't deny that."

I turned to look at him, his face was right in front of mine, too close. "Get away from me Draco." I yelled pushing him away from me. He stumbled back but was undaunted by this. He came forward again, but now he grabbed my wrists and lifted me off of the chair, I felt insecurity sweep over me, I was no longer boxed into some place, I was in the open, anyone could get me.

"I want to show you something." he whispered in my ear, a shiver ran up my spine like ice. I could only stare into his eyes, his silver grey eyes that I had loved staring into for years now, a smile spread across his face as he looked at me. "Look." he said, looking down at his arm, I looked too. He was lifting his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. I didn't react, I didn't know how to, so many emotions swept through me at that instant that I went numb. "It's nice isn't it, I like it." he said without any emotion in his voice.

"You're lying." I said looking into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I like this, do you know the kind of power it gives me? What I can get away with now, the command I have over people?" I shook my head, knowing the alcohol had went to his. He smirked and grabbed my shoulders, I didn't do anything, I just stood my ground, not fearing him. He then did something I never would have expected, but yet I feared it for so long now. He pressed his lips to mine and then roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't think straight, I had never been kissed before, my thought was why not enjoy it. I felt myself being pushed down onto the sofa, and then I panicked. I knew what he was going to do to me, and I didn't want it, not now, not here.

"Do you love me Liv?" he asked, his eyes glinting and staring into my light blue ones. I said nothing, I didn't know what to say, would one answer set me free from what will happen soon? I felt my lip start to tremble, and then tears run down my face. Draco sighed heavily and wiped them away. "Not tonight then." he said standing. He looked at me quickly before he turned and walked out of the room, quietly walking up the steps. I remained on the sofa for a long time, and it was 5:30 before I knew it.

I stood up and walked out into the kitchen where I helped the house elves prepare breakfast, and then quickly brewed up a potion to help Draco's hangover that he would have this morning. I poured it into a goblet and then went up the servants stairs. I knocked on his door and then walked inside. He was lying on his bed, his eyes open and his face had a greenish tint to it.

"What do you want." he grumbled, holding his head as he talked.

"I brought you this, to help with the hangover." he sat up and took the goblet into his shaky hands. He downed the glass quickly and laid back down, feeling the rush of warmth come over him. I took it from him once he was finished and walked to the door.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes, breakfast is in twenty." I turned and then left him lying on the bed, wishing morning hadn't come so soon.

I quickly ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen, I put the goblet into the sink and then went into the dinning room to set the table. Everything was perfectly set when the Man and Lady of the house came in. They smiled briefly at me and then dismissed me to go get ready for the train ride.


End file.
